


It's Not Delivery

by soda_coded



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Boredom, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soda_coded/pseuds/soda_coded
Summary: Pam wants to snack, and Eric's the last piece of bacon on the table.
Relationships: Eric Northman & Pam Swynford De Beaufort, Eric Northman/Pam Swynford De Beaufort
Kudos: 7





	It's Not Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, also I'm in season 4, no spoilers.

"Look, I'm in the mood to get fucked, and unfortunately for my epicurean tastes, you're the only snack around." Pam told him, and Eric smiled at her. With his eyes of course. They never wasted time smiling at each other, when they knew each other so well. It was why Eric didn't waste time with questions either, just stood and started pulling at his belt. Pam hopped up onto the desk behind her, and unzipped her jacket. "Here's how this is going to work. I'm going to grant you a one time miracle, and you will be as quiet and dildo-like as possible."

"I'm good at that." Eric told her, and Pam laughed. Spread her legs and let him step between them. It was possibly the closest they'd been since he'd turned her. Strange. A moment of contemplation and Eric sunk to his knees.

"Interesting." Pam told him, which wasn't the no she'd meant it to be. From here, with his big blue eyes, and mile long eyelashes the only things she could see, Pam could pretend it was just a really big butch between her legs. 

His tongue was wet and flat, and sort of useless. He kept forgetting to suck, and dropping little kisses on her thighs, so she could feel his stubble. Not... bad. It was just... Eric. Weird. Not-sexy weird.

"Alright, enough of that, more dick." Pam said and the big baby blues peeping up at her rolled, making her grin. 

"Something, I never thought I'd hear you say." Eric said, but there was no bragodoccio behind it, just his earnest expression and the hard pink of his prick jutting out at her. Pam raised an eyebrow at it. It looked so real. She wondered if that was a weird thought, before deciding, no. Dildos that looked too real were almost always embarassing, or funny.

She didn't really feel like laughing, if anything she felt a little... wet.

He stepped between her legs again, and this time Pam spread for him, watching the way he looked at her. She knew she looked good, blonde and pale and trimmed, her eyes rimmed dark, mouth painted slutty to showcase her best feature, her fangs. Eric had seen her naked before (some decades were very fond of orgies) but he'd never... looked.

This part wasn't weird either, mostly boring. Pam preferred to top for a reason. 

"C'mon." She said, and Eric, the asshole took her at her word. Trusted her to know her own limits, like he always had, even when she was over her head and faking hard enough it hurt. Just leaned forward and pushed into her, one smooth stroke that shook a breath from her, unwillingly. Death rattle, Pam thought, and then he pulled back, and did it again.

"This is okay?" He asked, and fuck, her near death must have scared him, if Eric Northman was asking about her feelings.

"Does it vibrate?" Pam asked, and he smiled for her, just enough to show fang.


End file.
